Consumer electronic devices, such as desk-based and laptop computers, mobile phones, laptop computers, notebooks, tablets, MP3 players, etc., are ubiquitous. Over 300 million desk-based and notebook computers shipped in 2013, and for the first time the number of tablet computers shipped exceeded laptops. In addition, there are over 6 billion mobile devices in use in the world; and the number of these devices is growing rapidly with more than 1.8 billion mobile phones being sold in 2013 alone. By 2017 it is expected that there will be more mobile devices in use than there are people on the planet. Part of the reason for the rapid growth in the number of mobile phones and other electronic devices is the rapid pace at which these devices evolve, and the increased usage of such devices in third world countries.
As a result of the rapid pace of development, a relatively high percentage of electronic devices are replaced every year as consumers continually upgrade their electronic devices to obtain the latest features. According to the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency, the U.S. alone disposes of over 370 million mobile phones, PDAs, tablets, and other electronic devices every year. Millions of other outdated or broken electronic devices are simply tossed into junk drawers or otherwise kept until a suitable disposal solution arises.
Although many electronic device retailers now offer mobile phone trade-in or buyback programs, many old devices still end up in landfills or are improperly disassembled and disposed of in developing countries. Unfortunately, however, electronic devices typically contain substances that can be harmful to the environment, such as arsenic, lithium, cadmium, copper, lead, mercury and zinc. If not properly disposed of, these toxic substances can seep into groundwater from decomposing landfills and contaminate the soil with potentiality harmful consequences for humans and the environment. As an alternative to retailer trade-in or buyback programs, consumers can now recycle and/or sell their used mobile phones using self-service kiosks located in malls or other publically accessible areas. Such kiosks are operated by ecoATM, Inc., the assignee of the present application, and are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,463,646, 8,423,404, 8,239,262, 8,200,533, 8,195,511, and 7,881,965, which are commonly owned by ecoATM, Inc. and are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Recycling or reselling larger electronic devices (e.g., televisions, desktop PCs, game consoles, etc.) and electronic devices having irregular form factors (e.g., smartwatches, smartglasses, etc.), can present unique problems for automated inspection, analysis, and collection. Additionally, manufacturers and retailers of such electronic devices would benefit from improved systems and methods for recycling such devices. For example, this would allow manufacturers and retailers to participate in various “takeback” programs, buyback offers, to implement warranty and return policies, and to facilitate efficient recycling of these electronic devices. Additionally, certain state and federal laws provide incentives for retailers to participate in “takeback” programs that require manufacturers to assist with recycling of electronic devices. Accordingly, there continues to be a need for improving the means available to consumers for recycling or reselling such electronic devices. Simplifying the recycling/reselling process, enhancing the consumer experience, and discouraging fraud can incentivize consumers to dispose of their old electronic devices in an efficient and environmentally conscientious way.